


It's a Magical Place

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Marvel/Sherlock crossovers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of recent events, there are some unanswered questions about what really happened on the roof of Barts hospital. And just why is John's honeymoon destination familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Magical Place

_"Did you miss me?"_

Mrs Hudson looked at the image on the screen and hurried to the phone.

* * *

_"Did you miss me?"_

Greg Lestrade dropped his mug, spilling hot tea down himself. He barely noticed.

* * *

_"Did you miss me?"_

Molly Hopper blinked a few times, not believing her eyes.

* * *

_"Did you miss me?"_

Sally Donovan looked over to where her boss was standing, covered in tea.

* * *

_"Did you miss me?"_

Mr and Mrs Holmes made eye contact, worried for their son.

* * *

John Watson had had to force Sherlock to go to bed. He'd been up for hours, just replaying the footage, desperately trying to come up with a reasonable explanation with how Moriarty could possibly be alive after Sherlock had seen him shoot himself through the head.

Molly and Greg had both stopped by, neither of them knowing what to make of it.

"I saw him dead," Molly said. "There was blood everywhere, he was defiantly dead. But I guess if Sherlock can do it, so can Jim."

"So neither of them died that day," John said.

"I don't understand. They were both declared dead."

"I thought you helped him," Greg said.

"Me? He asked me to get a message to Mycroft, but that's it."

"I thought he asked you to fake it," John said. "He said you knew, plus people from the homeless network."

"No, I thought he was dead."

"Then how did he survive?"

"We all saw them bury a body," Greg said. "We said our goodbyes, Sherlock was in the coffin. Even his ridiculous coat and scarf were in there. And either he's really good at holding his breath, or whoever was in there was dead. So was Moriarty, I saw him too. It was a crime scene, there was, I don't want to know what it was."

"Well, clearly something happened because Sherlock Holmes is in the room next door and Moriarty's making videos."

"It's all very confusing, isn't it?" Mrs Hudson said, just catching what they said as she walked in. "Tea, dears."

"I might know someone," Mary said. "Thanks Mrs Hudson. She's a bit of an expert on this sort of thing."

"Do I want to know how you met her?" John asked.

"She tried to kill me once. But we were good friends really, she was only following the rules."

"I'll take that as a no."

"You'd like her, she's nice. Uses smiley faces in texts and everything, which is not something you can say for most assassins."

"Assassins use smiley faces now, great," Greg said. "Do I want to know about this?"

"She works for SHIELD. Worked. All that big blow up, I doubt she's working there anymore. It's not illegal."

"Oh, legal assassins, even better. Dubious legality?"

"Probably. I'll ask her if she knows about this. E-mail's probably easiest."

Sherlock chose that moment to stride in.

"Molly, Gordon."

"Greg."

"Why are you two here?"

"Why do you think Sherlock, Moriarty's face was over every broadcast channel we had."

"How is he alive?"

"How are you alive?" Molly asked.

"You-"

"No. You were dead. Sherlock, you were dead, we buried you."

"No, you helped."

"I really didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Sherlock, I don't know what happened, but all you asked me to do was get a message to Mycroft."

"Something's going on," John said. "Looks like the only person we can ask is Mycroft."

"John, pass me your phone."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Mycroft's more likely to answer if it's you. Where's this photograph from?"

"Our honeymoon."

"I know this place. I've been there."

"Lots of people have. Ta-"

"I'll remember later." Sherlock paused, clearly waiting for Mycroft to answer. "No, it's Sherlock. Moriarty."

"Any answers?" Greg asked as Sherlock handed the phone back to John.

"He just said they had to make sure it would work."

"Make sure what would work?"

"I don't know."

Greg got called in for a case half an hour later and then John and Molly both had to get back to work, leaving Mary talking to Mrs Hudson and Sherlock pondering.

By the time they all arrived back in the evening, Mary had had a reply to say someone was coming and Sherlock hadn't gotten anywhere other than working out Moriarty was a test for something, possibly linked to something used on him.

A knock came from the door. Mrs Hudson left, going to answer it. She was only a few moments before she arrived back with a man in a suit. John was sure Sherlock could deduce him more accurately, but everything about him in his crisp suit and hidden weapon yelled government. This must be Mary's friend's contact. Mary introduced them and the man said hello before turning to Sherlock.

"Good evening Mister Holmes. My name is Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD. I'm here to talk to you about Tahiti."

"It's a magical place."


End file.
